everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Coup de Grace
Summary: Shield is faced with the ultimate decision on how to deal with the coup starting Terrorists. The camera opens up on a news report. A picture of Shield is shown on screen. News Reporter: 'Breaking News! Black Ops and Stationed troops have been able to liberate a town held by the Mask Terror Coup! We'll update you on the progress of their capture! ''Cut to the prison where the terrorists are held. '' '''Terrorist 1: '''Is this the end for us? '''Terrorist 2: '''It can't be! Boss! Let's bust out of this place! '''Terrorist Leader: '''No, it'll only make things worse....this is a failed coup and we are in no shape to fight.... ''Meanwhile at the barracks Shield is having a meeting with the General via hologram. 'General Princeton: '''Good job Roma, you did it again! The National Guard for this country is back in power and those responsible for the coup have been captured. '''Shield Roma: '''Thank you sir. '''General Princeton: '''As a reward, I'll give you the final say in what to do with these Coup Terrorists. Don't disappoint me, Roma. '''Shield Roma: '''Yes, sir. ''Shield has a worried look on his face. Cut to later that day, the soldiers and black ops are celebrating but Shield isn't in the mood. 'Hero Servan: '''Shield, buddy! What's wrong? '''Shield Roma: '''I...I..was given the authority to decide the fate of the terrorists. '''Branwen Odinson: '''So? Why not pull a coup of your own? A coup de grace, a mercy killing? He did say you can do whatever you want with them, besides they're barely alive. '''Oliver Malcolm: '''That's a terrible idea! They should stand trial for the coup and for the lives they've taken! '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Or maybe we should hold on to them for info? ''The soldiers and black ops then start arguing. Shield slams his beer mug onto the table. 'Shield Roma: '''Enough! All of you! The General gave me authority and the final say in their fates, not you. I have a lot to think about, because so far we only have three options. ''Shield leaves to go to the room the barracks had set up for him. He lies down on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. He ponders on the decisions he has to make, to end their suffering, interrogate them or imprison them. '''Shield Roma: Argh...this is way too complicated... Hours pass. Shield turns over and stares at his phone, he's been staring up into space for 3 hours. He sighs and gets up. Shield Roma: ''*through his com device* Calling all Black Ops, emergency meeting. ''Cut to the Black ops all in the makeshift meeting room. Sienna Lake: 'We've talked a bit and we decide that the best thing to do is to interrogate them then perform the Coup de Grace, end their suffering, we should have all the info we need. '''Seliph Sivrit: '''What about my idea to send them to the moon? '''Shield Roma: '''Not now Seliph! ''*he sighs angrily* ''I'm the leader here and I say that we don't kill them. We serve the United States, we do not kill to simply satisfy ourselves for this achievement. '''Hero Servan: '''So what do you say boss? '''Shield Roma: '''Give me a moment with them, I have something planned. ''Cut to outside the prison cell. A thirteen-year old boy with thick blonde hair and wearing a red sweater sits inside, pale and trembling. His head jerks up when he sees Shield. '''Nathaniel Wake: Y-y-y-you aren't here to kill me, are you?! Shield Roma: Huh? Nathaniel Wake: I-I-I don't wanna die...I wanna live and breathe and be happy...I wanna go home...I want my mother... Shield Roma: ...well, damn. Scratch that plan... Look, I'm not going to hurt you...I just want to know why you started this coup. Terrorist Leader: '''So you wanna know huh? You took down this nation's previous leader, you should know why. '''Shield Roma: '''He was a tyrant! He had to go, otherwise your country would've continued down the same path of conquering and genocidal raids! '''Terrorist Leader: '''Hr brought security! '''Shield Roma: '''Dragging a child into your little crusade isn't security! And yu call mass bombings security, all just to get him out of prison and into power?! ' '''Terrorist Leader:' Ugh. I want a lawyer. Shield Roma: You can't have one. Nathaniel Wake: M-Mister? Shield Roma: Hm? Nathaniel Wake: Can...can I call Mom? Shield Roma: Sure. He hands the boy a flip phone. The boy dials a number. Cut to the aid camp, a woman who looks like him answers the phone. Katie Wake: Hello? Nathaniel Wake: MOM! I'M WITH THE US SOLDIERS! I'M OKAY! Katie Wake: NATIE?! OH THANK GOODNESS! THE RESCUERS TRIED TO FIND YOU! Nathaniel Wake: *scream crying* THE TERRORISTS GRABBED ME AND THREW ME IN THEIR TRUCK! THEY TOLD ME I WAS ONE OF THEM NOW! THEY DRAGGED ME INTO ALL THOSE PLACES AND I SAW SO MANY PEOPLE DEAD OR DRAGGED IN BY THEM! SOME OF THE OTHER KIDS THEY KIDNAPPED ARE HERE TOO! THEY FORCED ME TO USE A GUN AND KILL THINGS! BUT THEN THE SOLDIERS CAME AND NOW WE'RE AT THE BARRACKS! I'M SCARED!!!! Shield Roma: *reveals a voice recorder* That's all we needed to hear. The perfect testimony. Give me the phone. Nathaniel hands the phone to Shield. Shield Roma: Ma'am, I am one of the Black Ops that helped liberate your city, I assure you your son is safe and he won't be charged. He was kidnapped and was merely caught in the cross fire. We'll bring him to you as soon as we can. Katie Wake: Really?! Thank you! Shield hangs up the Terrorist leader looks at him and Nathaniel angrily. Terrorist Leader: YOU LITTLE PIECE OF- *busts out of his area in the cell and triesto attack Nathaniel and some of the kidnapped childrwn but is stopped by Shield with just one arm* Shield Roma: Restrain yourself, I can't let you hurt them more than you already have. They'll be going into witness protection and they're under my protection as of now. See you in court you wretched bastard. The rest of the terrorists are further restrained and put on suicide watch. Shield brings the children to an armored truck. Shield Roma: Bailey, you know where to take them. Bailey Ross: Got it biss. Alright kiddos seatbelts ready it's a bit of a drive to the aid camp. Hero Servan: So boss, did you make your decision? Shield Roma: Yes, I have. Hero Servan: Should I go get the body bags or- Shield Roma: I'm not performing the coup de grace. We have witnesses. And I am not going to be killer. Cut to the truck arriving at the aid camp. The kidnapped children are reunited with their families. They are hiven a stack of documents, court documents, for the Terrorists trial. Cut to the terrorists arriving at the court house, the leader glares at Shield before being led to his seat. Outside of the courthouse, people were waiting for the news. Cut to a news report. 'Reporter: '''Breaking news! A verdict has been reached for the terrorists! Guilty! The sentence, life without parole. ''Cut to Shield and the black ops celebrating their success at a bar. Branwen downs a beer and slaps Shield on the back jokingly. 'Branwen Odinson: '''Shield you are full of surprises bro! '''Shield Roma: '''Heheh. Thanks Welp, here's to another successful mission! ''They all raise their beer mugs and cheer. The screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes